cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs and Glitches
Admin message: This page will be public for anyone to edit, since I alone can't find all bugs. But if I spot one single bit of trolling in this page, it will be blocked so only admins can edit it. Coprus Grindor (talk) 07:57, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Many people have been experiencing bugs and glitches in cry of fear. I'm here to show you all how to fix some of the big ones that I've gone through (Those of you that have bugs and glitches and would like to show people how to do them or fix it please edit this page) GL_Renderer Bug When the cvar gl_renderer is set to 0, Cry of Fear will have an abundance of visual bugs, including but not limited to... * When equipping a light-emitting tool such as the phone or flashlight, the light will not be displayed * Textures may be incorrectly displayed * Models may be incorrectly lit * When equipping the phone, the display showing text's and etc will be unlit To fix this issue, follow these steps. # Go to the following directory #* C:/Program Files (x86)/Steam/steamapps/common/Cry of Fear/cryoffear/ #** Note: ''If you installed Cry of Fear on a different directory, then go to that directory, and repeat the above process except it should look like this #** *Steam Directory*/steamapps/common/Cry of Fear/cryoffear/ # In the current folder, there should be a file called autoexec.cfg, if it's not already there, then create a text file and name it as autoexec.cfg # Open autoexec.cfg # Add this line (Not overwriting the other config lines if there's any) #* gl_renderer 1 # Save the file autoexec.cfg It should now auto execute the line "gl_renderer 1" every time the game is ran. Multiplayer Bugs Cry of Fear doesn't have a server list (except when you go online and find servers) If you wish to play multiplayer portforward with a few friends. You can also use Hamachi to play multiplayer. Single Player Bugs After playing the game for a little while on some computers the game will freeze and then either quit itself or stay there and be needing to be shut off. The night vision goggles will flicker in certain areas When fighting Doctor Purnell in the attic of the Asylum, hit detection can be glitchy and the game is prone to registering hit shots as misses for an as of yet undetermined reason. This has been confirmed to happen with both the Glock 19 and Famas, and as such is likely to affect all bullet based firearms. During the sequence in Harbor College, transitioning from one map to another will, if the player is dual wielding a pistol and the mobile deselect the pistol, meaning the player will only be wielding the mobile. Simply pressing the hotkeys again or equipping from inventory will rectify this problem. The cause is as of yet unknown. Various Bugs *The game will freeze on some computers if Simon dies while holding a burning flare. (Confirmed for death by falling, death by subway and death by enemy) *Overdosing on morphine while in the "You Will Die" nightmare sequence swaps "blurry vision" and "regular vision" for the remainder of the playthrough, thereby making "blurry" the default mode. *When reaching the curved path leading to the secret doorway in the ... sequence, it is possible to clip through the left wall and even fall outside the boundaries of the game if you are crouching. *It is possible to exit the fourth floor apartment without taking the key from the bathtub if you have no empty item slots, thereby breaking the game. *If you stand in front of a door, entering it at a slightly oblique angle, it may cause you to end up in the same room as you started in. *It is possible, in several places, to use the tape recorder through a wall. *another bug is that my game wont let me use misc items like keys and the saw anymore and i dont know how to fix this problem *If you play through the game from the start, right through to the scene with Sophie on the rooftop, without quitting, at some point between the fight with Carcass and the moment the lights go off in Harbour college when you remove the fuse, some textures will appear visually corrupted, with weird light maps and reflective issues. Some models will also be missing textures entirely. Although I'm not 100% sure, I believe this is caused by the game's render not releasing video memory correctly (Image uploader won't work so I've uploaded screenshots here and here.) ''To fix this issue simply save, quit the game entirely, then start it up again and continue. This will put the textures back to normal. *Enabling cl_downwiththesickness (causes Down With The Sickness by Disturbed to play at a point in the 5th ending) will disable all of the game's other music, setting this value back to 0 will return the music to normal. If you wish to hear Down With The Sickness, it's recommended to avoid changing this value until just before you enter Simon's house, then to set it back to 0 once you're done *Using the last of an item and then going into your inventory before the animation is complete will cause the game to crash. Although you can trigger this bug with any item, it is easiest to trigger it with syringes due to the comparatively long animation. If you use the last of your syringes then press tab to bring up the inventory, the game will freeze and crash as soon as you're finished using it and it disappears from the inventory. *If a weapon is fired too many times the audio will cut out and wont play throughout the rest of the game. The only way to fix this bug is to quit to main menu or restart the game. *Enemies will become invincible if they are on stair cases. This makes it particularly difficult with dealing with the sawcrazy in the apartment building due to the tight corridors. *A rare bug can occur on suicide mode where the enemies can become invisible. This tends to happen on the forest map. *On the odd rare occasion the music that accompanies the forest nightmare sequence (the one with the hallways at odd angles, with the slamming panels on the wall) will not play. It isn't obvious what triggers this glitch, however in my experience it is more likely to happen if you've been playing the game for an extended period. There is no fix apart from loading an earlier save and playing the sequence again. *On rare occasions when loading a map, there is a chance the game will stop responding and never respond again until restarted. (Might be a client side issue.) Category:Miscellaneous